The Darkest Hours
by JazzGirl0608
Summary: Formerly titled Sense of Duty, this is a drabble series that will continue for every episode of series 4. WARNING! SPOILERS FOR S5. Arthur thinks about the mistakes he has made and his resolved to become a better King.
1. Chapter 1

**So amazed by Merlin last night! I had to write this, I am still working on Nobility Defined but I just had a short moment of inspiration and had to do this. I hope you enjoy. Contains spoilers for S4 episode 1. Might become a drabble for series 4.**

Duty.

That's what had gotten them all into this mess in the first place.

Arthur felt he had a duty to his people, of sacrifice.

Lancelot had a duty to keep his promise to Gwen.

Merlin had a duty to protect Arthur.

While they knew someone would die it still came as a shock when Merlin sacrificed himself in Arthur's place.

As Arthur starred into the frosted face of his friend he felt a sense of failure in his duty, this was suppose to be him, not Merlin.

Lancelot cradled Merlin's head in his hand as he felt that while Arthur had remained unharmed, he had failed his duty to see Merlin safe; to see him fulfill his destiny.

Frozen, Merlin was glad. He had fulfilled his duty, Arthur was safe and Albion would rise. He just wished he could see it.

But their duties were not done yet.

**What do you think? This is my first drabble/short story. Should this continue as Series 4 progresses? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Spoilers for 4x02. OK, So I was near tears at the end of the episode! So much happened that was worth writing about but I will focus mainly on one person for this drabble, the hero. Enjoy.**

**Through a Hero's Eyes**

Lancelot knew the one thing that he cared for in this world more than anything else, and that was Merlin.

He was his truest friend and the past days of watching his friend die and to slowly recover had only reassured this.

He heard Merlin tell the dragon that he will die in Arthur's place. He knew that Merlin would protect Arthur at any cost, but to willingly sacrifice himself was something he did not expect.

He made up his mind in that moment that Merlin would live, he could not watch his friend die again.

When Merlin used magic against Arthur, to keep him from sacrificing himself, he knew that Merlin really intended to die for him.

Lancelot quietly placed his sword down by Arthur and looked into his face, this man was better for Guinevere.

He looked to the still form of Gwaine, he trusted that the knight would always be there for Merlin, like he no longer could.

He passed Merlin unnoticed, he was glad for this. He didn't want Merlin forcing him back with magic.

Finally he was in front of the veil, in a strange way it was beautiful he smiled to himself as he heard the conversation behind him end.

He turned and saw the horror in Merlin's eyes, he smiled at him. He was worth dying for, he just hoped that he would forgive him.

He turned back to the veil, smiled as the screams filled his ears and embraced his death.

The last thing he heard of this world was the sound he would never forget, the cry of grief coming from Merlin's lips.

His vision was filled with darkness as he disappeared through the veil.

**I knew one of them would die but I still couldn't believe it! And we know from the series trailer that Lancelot comes back at some point. By the way, did anyone else notice how when his sword was on the pyre it seemed to have something passing through the blade, and it was not a reflection of the fire or smoke. There was something in his sword, a way for him to return perhaps? Hope you liked this, I will be continuing drabbles throughout series 4 as the episodes happen so come back next week for the third one :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING don't read if you don't want spoilers for Series 4. Sorry it took me so long to post this but here it is. I loved The Wicked Day, so much emotion in one episode it was amazing. Anyway, here it is, enjoy. Sorry it's a little long but I just couldn't shorten it.**

**A New Day**

So many thoughts were going through Arthur's mind as he stared at the body of his father.

His father had always been firm with him, never really showing affection or anything beyond being King. He never knew his father cared for him so much, he always thought Morgana had been his favorite.

But his father remembered, he remembered his birthday. He celebrated with him.

Then when all seemed to be going right Uther had died protecting his son.

Arthur held back a sob as he thought back to that moment, he could do nothing but watch as his father defended his sons life. Do nothing as the dagger had pierced his fathers flesh, leaving the king mortally wounded.

He held his father in his arms as the man he had always strived to be and to make proud told him that he always loved him. The words Arthur had never heard, uttered in dying moments.

Then all had gone wrong, when magic had given him hope, bringing his father back for a brief moment it had snatched it away as he watched his father died in pain as the life left his eyes.

After the sorcerer had fled and he stood by his father's body as Gaius told him his father was dead. The one person who he needed burst into the room, Arthur's eyes threatened to shed more tears as he saw the sorrow in Merlin's eyes.

Arthur kissed his father's head and left the room. It was a new day, he was king. This meant so many things to him, he could finally have Gwen as his Queen, he could make men knights who deserved it.

As he opened the door he saw someone that he was not expecting, Merlin. Sitting on the floor looking at the wall.

Arthur smiled. "Merlin."

"It's a new day." He said to him, knowing just what those words meant.

"Have you been here all night?" He asked the weary looking man before him.

"I didn't want you to feel like you were alone." Merlin told him.

In that moment Arthur knew he could say the words that he had held back for so many years. Words that he had felt but knew his father would disapprove of, but he was king now and he knew these words could be said.

"You are a loyal friend, Merlin." He said. Years of hidden feelings buried deep beneath his words. He smiled at his friend.

Yes, it was a new day.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! Containes spoilers for 4x04. Here is a little story from Aithusa, sorry it took a while to get up. Anyway enjoy and please review :-)**

_**Hope for a Dragon**_

For years he had thought he was the last of his kind.

He remained after everyone of his kin were slaughtered by Uther in the purge.

He remembered the sorrow in his heart when Balinor had unknowingly trapped him but over the years that sorrow turned to anger and hatred.

His heart had turned to stone, he never thought he would feel anything again. Until he felt a presence unlike any other.

He had hope for the first time in many years as he laid eyes on the young warlock who stood before him now, tears of joy falling from his eyes.

His intentions though were hidden from Merlin, eventually he would use the boy to escape the prison Uther had chained him in.

When this happened he took his revenge on innocent lives, not caring because there was no one left for him to care about. That's when he felt it, for the first time in many years he felt his dragonlord brother's pain as he died.

Anger welled in him as the thought of someone killing his brother and he killed without a thought those who desired to strike him down.

Then when he was about to kill hope forever as Prince Arthur lay unconscious on the ground, he was shocked when he heard his language coming from the young warlock.

That was so many years ago, he had learned to respect Merlin as his brother. Taking comfort in the fact that he was not alone in this world.

Now as he looked at the small white dragon before him he knew for the first time in many years that he would not be alone. He had a purpose now, more than assisting the warlock. Now he had a dragon to raise, a family.

It was a bright future indeed.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I loved the episode, seeing a cute baby dragon :-) Coming next week is a story from His Father's Son. Great episode coming as we get to see Arthur take steps as a king and...wait for it...Merlin dressed as a knight! Can't wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! I am so incredibly sorry for my leave of absence for a long while. Life happened and writers block up the arse but I am back now and ready to catch up on the drabble for series 4. WARNING: Spoilers for 4x5 His Fathers Son. Enjoy and again I am so sorry. Here you go.**

Arthur walked down to the field below him, ready to face Queen Annis and her champion. He thought on his actions that had lead him here. He had acted too quickly, not thinking about the consequences killing King Carleon would create.

He had been so eager to prove himself to his men, Agravaine, the kingdom, and himself. After his fathers death he had been focusing so hard on how his father would have handled a situation he never really took to thought that he was the king now. He could shape Camelot into the land he wanted, a land of peace.

Yet he was willing to follow ill advice and kill a man, push away his closest friend; told the woman he loved that she was not appropriate for him and lead his kingdom to war. He could never undo the things that he had done but he could die trying. He gazed uncertainly into the eyes of his giant opponent and prepared for combat.

He started the dance, taking his sword and spinning around the giant, trying to avoid the sword that was nearly as tall as he. Strike after strike he was slowly learning about his opponent and feeling perhaps he could win this after all. He was focused on just trying to make the giant slip up he, so when the first blow came against him he couldn't see the look of worry written on Leon's face.

Shortly after he lost all control of his sword as it fell to the ground weighted down by some invisible force. He couldn't see Merlin's look of panic as he realized magic was causing his King to fail as Arthur was knocked down by Queen Annis's champion.

Just when Arthur though he was going to die as the sword came swinging at his head it stopped, giving him enough time to charge the man down further injuring his shoulder in the process. When his opponent had recovered he kicked Arthur over and prepared to end his life. All Arthur could think was that he had failed, he had failed his kingdom and his men.

As the sword prepared to swing down his opponent froze, his sword dropping to the earth behind him. Arthur got up quickly and grabbed the longsword and struck the giant to the ground. As he looked into the eyes of the man he was ready to kill he paused. He looked up to the cliffs above him, into the eyes of his knights until he found the pair of blue eyes he was looking for. He could see the pleading look in Merlin's eyes, this friend that he had denied. He determined in that moment to be a better man than his father, to keep a land of peace and restore the wrongs he had made.

He struck the sword into the earth next to the giants head and looked to Queen Annis as his men cheered behind him. This was his moment, the moment where he felt like the King he wanted to be. Not a man of bloodshed and a bringer of war, but a man of wisdom and peace. A man who would never needlessly kill a man again.

**So I know this one isn't as good, for some reason this episode was really hard to pick just one moment to focus on, there were so many possibilities to go with. I hope it wasn't to horrible, like I said there was some horrible writers block happening in my head. More to come.**


End file.
